Historia de un sueño
by Ahome Firefly
Summary: "Solo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más" Jack encuentra a una joven que sufre por la muerte de un ser amado, conmovido pide ayuda a Sandy para poder liberarla de ese dolor ¿Pero acaso será la única que logre aliviar su corazón?. Siempre me pregunte que paso con la hermana de Jack Frost tras ver la muerte de su hermano así que a mi punto de vista aquí esta Songfic


**Andaba inspirada y por alguna razón se me ocurrió este pequeño fic con Jack Frost y su pequeña hermanita, la canción se llama historia de un sueño cantada por La Oreja de Van Gogh espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de dreamwords animation al igual que la canción es de sus respectivos autores nwn. **

**(Historia de un sueño)**

Cada día era lo mismo desde que despertó en medio de aquel lago de aguas congeladas, ningún mortal era capaz si quiera de percibir su presencia… Tiempo después de que la luna dijera su nombre por primera vez conocía a algunos seres que se hicieron llamar inmortales: Sandman y North, ambos decían ser los guardianes de los niños junto a Tooth Fairy y Bunnymund; sin embargo a pesar de los conocimientos que ambos tenían no podían explicar el porqué de su presencia.

Ayudado del viento regreso al lugar donde descubrió ser el señor del invierno pero su estancia fue interrumpida por una jovencita, tal vez de 15 o 16 años quien se encontraba arrodillada a la orilla del lago con las manos sobre su rostro, escuchaba sollozos de parte de esta mientras que pequeñas lágrimas de agua salada caían al césped que había logrado cubrir con su escarcha.

No entendía porque pero el ver a aquella chica de cabellos castaños le producía un frio extraño en su corazón que ya era mucho decir siendo que él era quien controlaba esa sensación, la jovencita con sumo cuidado se acercó al centro del lago dejando un ramo de flores blancas en este…

-Te extraño mucho hermano…- Fueron sus últimas palabras mientras que con su mano delicadamente retiraba las pequeñas lagrimas que seguían saliendo de sus ojos cafés.

Preocupado ante la situación decidió seguirla hasta una pequeña cabaña donde al asomarse por las ventanas se encontró con una pareja, probablemente los padres de dicha chica quienes al igual que ella tenían una mirada triste y sombría… La noche comenzó a caer sobre aquel pequeño pueblito, el chico de invierno no quiso moverse de aquella ventana mirando como la pequeña familia parecía comentar algo que no logro descifrar, simplemente el padre sonreía melancólicamente mientras que ambas mujeres no dejaban de llorar… La chica se paró y fue entonces cuando escucho algo que lo dejo impresionado.

-¡Fue mi culpa!- Grito de repente colocándose de pie de aquella pequeña silla y encerrarse en una de las habitaciones tras azotar fuertemente la puerta, el chico de cabellos blanquecinos dio la vuelta a la casa se percató de que la chica estaba sentada en una cama abrazando contra su pecho un par de patines para el hielo dejándose caer sobre la cama, no le agradaba aquella situación pero cuando planeaba entrar un pequeño rio de arena dorada atravesó la ventana dejando caer a la chica en un sueño profundo, Jack supo de inmediato de quien se trataba por lo que pidió ayuda a su fiel compañero el viento para llegar al lado del hombrecillo de ropajes dorados.

Sandman esparcía su polvillo dorado sobre los niños y uno que otro adulto de aquel lugar dando dulces sueños a cuantos lo quisieran pero una presencia cercana a él hizo que dejara de lado sus obligaciones dando con el joven de cabellos blanquecinos y ojos azules, sonrió levemente levantando una de sus manos en modo de saludo pero al ver la tristeza en el rostro del chico dibujo un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza, Jack sorprendió de inmediato a lo que se refería.

**Perdona que entre sin llamar,  
no es esta la hora y menos el lugar  
Tenía que contarte que en el cielo no se está tan mal.**

-Sandy… Hay una chica que sufre por la pérdida de un ser amado- El hombrecito sonrió pícaramente dibujando un corazón y la silueta del chico invernal sobre su cabeza, Jack sonrió de lado negando levemente con su cabeza.

-Te equivocas, no me gusta… Simplemente hay algo en ella que hace que mi corazón sufra por verla llorar- El hombrecito se confundió un poco gesto de vio de inmediato el albino.

-Perdió a su hermano, hay alguna posibilidad de que yo pueda aparentar serlo en sus sueños; jamás me podría ver por más que lo quisiera pero ella se culpa de lo que paso y quiero ayudarla a ver que no era así- Sandman acaricio su barbilla con una de sus pequeñas manos pensando que podría hacer hasta que chasqueo los dedos brindándole una sonrisa al joven, tomo la mano del chico mientras ambos bajaban de aquella nube que transportaba al hombre de arenas doradas.

Jack guio a Sandman hasta la cabaña de la chica, asomándose en su ventana pudieron ver como aquella arena comenzaba a perder su brillo dando paso al miedo, Sandman abrió los ojos impresionado por lo que tomo a Jack de la sudadera entrando de inmediato… Tomando su mano la coloco sobre la cabeza de la chica, aquel simple contacto hizo sonreír al muchacho al sentir una calidez extrañamente conocida… Sandman cerró los ojos azules con una de sus manos mientras que colocaba su mano izquierda en la cabeza de la chica y la derecha en la frente de Jack dejando al chico entrar a los sueños de la jovencita, pudo ver que mientras caminaba en aquel oscuro lugar su blanco cabello comenzaba a oscurecer mientras que su piel dejaba su pálido color.

-Fue mi culpa… Lo se… El murió a causa de mi descuido…- El joven escucho la voz de una niña y no la de la joven que momentos antes había visto, comenzó a caminar al lugar de donde provenía la voz dando con aquella pequeñita de tal vez 8 años sentada bajo un árbol abrazando con fuerza sus rodillas- Jamás me lo perdonare… El murió por protegerme…-

-No te culpes…- La pequeña al escuchar aquella voz tan familiar levanto el rostro dando con quien menos esperaba.

-Hermano…-

**Mañana ni te acordarás,  
" tan sólo fue un sueño" te repetirás.  
Y en forma de respuesta pasará una estrella fugaz.**

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Acaso tan mal me veo?- Jack no entendía como es que podía hablar con ella como si la conociera desde hacía mucho tiempo, la niña no contesto simplemente corrió y abrazo al chico por la cintura.

-Hermanito… -Sollozo la pequeña dejando caer aún más lágrimas de sus inocentes ojos, Jack se separó de la chica tomándola de la mano acercándose al lugar donde momentos antes había estado para sentarse junto a ella.

-Tranquila… Soy yo…- La abrazo cálidamente dejando a la pequeña esconder su rostro en el pecho masculino del chico, aspiro el aroma tan familiar y que tanto extrañaba.

-Es un sueño ¿Verdad?- La voz de la chica se apagaba poco a poco, Jack solo asintió movimiento que capto de inmediato la jovencita entre sus brazos.

-Solo así pude venir a verte Nina- ¿Cómo supo el nombre de aquella niña? Jamás lo supo pero se alegraba por ello.

-Perdóname… Por favor perdóname… Nunca fue mi intensión que todo eso sucediera- El joven de invierno la separo de el para poder verla a los ojos.

-No te sigas culpando, las cosas pasaron por algo…- Con sus dedos limpio las mejillas de la niña mientras le sonreía.

**Y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la tierra en paz.  
Yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más...**

-No es cierto, realmente fue mi culpa… Si tan solo no hubiera patinado aquel día tú seguirías aquí… Conmigo- Nuevas lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse por los ojos de la pequeña pero Jack se colocó de pie sonriendo ampliamente.

-Estoy feliz…- Aquel comentario hizo que Nina abriera sus ojos ampliamente desapareciendo sus lágrimas por unos momentos.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- Grito colocándose de pie, Jack se giró a verla colocando su mano sobre su cabeza.

-Soy feliz… Porque estas con vida…- Los ojos cafés de la chica se aguadaron ante esa respuesta mientras bajo su cabeza.

-Pero tu…-

-Eso no importa, tus estas con vida al igual que mama y papa… Deben dejarme descansar y seguir adelante, yo los extraño tanto como ustedes a mí pero en algún futuro sé que nos volveremos a ver- No sabía de donde salían las palabras que le mencionaba pero su corazón comenzaba a sentirse menos solo.

-No quiero que te vallas, quédate con nosotros… Quédate conmigo- Jack negó con la cabeza mientras de nuevo colocaba su mano sobre la cabecita castaña de la pequeña.

-No puedo, solo quería verte una vez más- Beso su frente tomando su mano y comenzando a caminar, en aquel dulce sueño la vereda que daba directamente a su casa comenzó a iluminarse dejando ver aquella pequeña cabaña.

**Promete que serás feliz,  
te ponías tan guapa al reír.  
Y así, sólo así,  
quiero recordarte.  
Así, como antes,  
así, adelante,  
así, vida mía,  
mejor será así.**

Al entrar ninguno de los adultos estaba por lo que se dirigieron a la alcoba de la pequeña, el chico la ayudo a recostarse mientras que tiernamente colocaba las cobijas sobre su pequeño cuerpo.

-¿Esta es la despedida entonces?- Pregunto si ser capaz de mirar a los ojos a su hermano, el chico suspiro sentándose en la cabecera de la cama, tomo a la niña entre sus brazos tiernamente.

-Así es Nina…-

-No me dejes de nuevo…- Jack la tomo con más fuerza sintiendo como también las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos.

-Así deben de ser las cosas, solo quiero que me cumplas un último capricho…-

-El que quieras- Jack se incorporó de la cama bajando de la misma y arrodillándose para quedar a la altura de la niña.

-Déjame ver tu sonrisa… Sonríe como cuando éramos pequeños y jugabas conmigo- Nina sonrió levemente- Sé que puedes hacerlo mejor que eso- La castaña asintió con la cabeza para ver a su hermano a los ojos mostrándole una enorme sonrisa- Eso es mejor, eres más bonita cuando sonríes-

-Gracias hermano…-

**Ahora debes descansar,  
deja que te arrope como años atrás.  
¿Te acuerdas cuando entonces te cantaba antes de ir a acostar?**

Jack el tomo delicadamente de los hombros para recostarla de nuevo en su cama, se sentó a su lado acariciando su cabeza mientras observaba como comenzaba a cerrar los ojos.

El pecho del chico albino comenzó a sentí una hermosa calidez al ver a la niña sonreír entre sueños, se colocó de pie pero justo antes de alejarse sintió como algo lo detenía… Al ver su mano derecha pudo ver a la pequeña niña sujetándolo con firmeza.

-Volverás a visitarme-

-No puedo, solo quería despedirme… Deseaba poder verte otra vez mi querida hermanita-

-Entiendo…-

-Ahora puedo marcharme, recuerda vive feliz y no dejes que mi recuerdo opaque tu felicidad ¿Me lo prometes?-

-Si- Respondió esta con una sonrisa sentándose en su cama, noto como el joven avanzaba a la salida siendo iluminado por una luz dorada.

-Adiós Nina, te quiero mucho- La niña dejo salir unas ultimas lágrimas de sus ojitos cafés.

Jack abrió los ojos notando como la arena dorada había recobrado su característico color, suspiro sintiéndose feliz al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de la chica a pesar de que este seguía húmedo ante las lágrimas.

-Gracias Sandy…- Sandman sonrió mientras daba la vuelta y salía de la habitación de la jovencita.

**Tan sólo me dejan venir  
dentro de tus sueños para verte a ti.  
Y es que aquella triste noche no te di ni un adiós al partir.  
Y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la tierra en paz.  
Yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más...**

Jack se quedó algunos minutos más mirando a la jovencita quien sonreía tiernamente, se acercó a la cama recargando sus brazos sobre esta al mismo tiempo que su cabeza reposaba.

-Desearía poder quedarme contigo- Deposito un beso en la frente de la chica dando la vuelta dispuesto a salir sin darse cuenta de que la castaña abrió levemente sus ojos dando con la verdadera silueta del chico del invierno: Sus cabellos blanquecinos y la luz de la luna le daban un aire angelical que hizo pensar a la chica que eso era… Su propio ángel guardián.

-Gracias por todo Jack…-

El chico se detuvo de repente al escuchar su nombre pero al girarse Nina ya estaba profundamente dormida, no supo porque pero el escuchar su nombre de su boca hizo que las lágrimas descendieran de sus ojos convirtiéndose en pequeños copos de nieve…

-Gracias a ti… Por ser mi hermana…- No supo porque dijo esa frase pero de algo estaba seguro, aquella noche dejo de sentirse tan solo y su corazón tenía un nuevo propósito… Lograría que el mundo supiera de su existencia con tal de que en un futuro si la vida se lo permitía se encontraría con aquella pequeña niña que ahora dormía en aquella cama detrás de él.

**Promete que serás feliz,  
te ponías tan guapa al reír.  
Y así, sólo así,  
quiero recordarte.  
Así, como antes,  
así, adelante,  
así, vida mía,  
ahora te toca a ti,  
sólo a ti,  
seguir nuestro viaje.  
Se está haciendo tarde,  
tendré que marcharme.  
En unos segundos vas a despertar...**

**Eso es todo y bueno puse a Sandman por ser el guardián de los sueños, en fin como dije antes espero les guste, acepto cualquier sugerencia, comentario o jitomatazo XD.**


End file.
